Appelez moi Sergent
by squidounette
Summary: Une fanfiction sur un couple de la marine. Basé sur la romance.Faites moi part de vos commentaires, vos impression,suggestion pour que je puisses m'améliorer ! Je met en rated T parceque je pense qu'il y aura un passage un peu lemon. Bonne lecture a tous
1. Chapitre 1

Fanfiction Smoker/Tashigi.

Chapitre 1.

-Sergent Tashigi !

La jeune fille concernée soupira, puis se retourna.

-C'est le colonel Smoker, il veut vous voir.

Le sang du sergent chef ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva et se précipita sur la proue du bateau. Il en été toujours de même lorsque cela concernait son supérieur. Tashigi se hâtait, sentant l'excitation l'envahir.

Si le colonel Smoker la demandait, elle ne pouvait être que fière d'exécuter ses ordres. Elle arriva essoufflée devant un homme qui la regardait d'un regard amusé.

-Il fait froid vous ne trouvez pas, jeune fille ?

Tashigi grogna mais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sous cette appellation.

-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi !

Un sourire attendri apparut sur le visage du colonel puis il poursuivit :

-Bien alors apportez-moi un café …

Il s'arrêta, lança un regard ironique à la jeune fille puis repris doucement :

-Sergent Tashigi.

La concernée rougit de plus belle et partit avec humeur chercher la boisson de son supérieur.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière Tashigi et que Smoker fut seul, il lâcha un soupir bruyant. Il repensa a la jeune fille. Un colonel ne devait pas faire de préférence mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement son jeune sergent. Il aimait son sens de la justice, sa fierté. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il aimait la présence de la jeune fille, ce qui expliquait qu'il lui demandait son café à elle et pas à un autre petit employé de la marine.

De son côté Tashigi avait perdu tout son entrain et se trouvait désormais en conflit intérieur. Elle qui s'attendait enfin à une mission palpitante, elle se retrouvait encore une fois devant la cafetière du vaisseau de la marine. D'un autre côté, la jeune fille été heureuse de remplir sa tâche quotidienne qui lui permettait de voir son colonel. Ces derniers temps leurs rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Tashigi avait entendu ses collègues dire que le colonel avait reçu beaucoup de travail par le gouvernement et le colonel Hina.

Elle n'était pas habituée à le voir si peu, elle qui avait coutume de passer des heures entières à parler travail avec son supérieur ou tout simplement l'observer en silence.

La sonnerie de la cafetière annonçant que le café était prêt tira le sergent de sa rêverie. Elle prit alors soigneusement la tasse de café bouillante et se dépêcha de l'apporter à son colonel. Elle traversa les couloirs à vive allure puis une fois devant, s'apprêta à frapper à la porte du bureau de Smoker. Elle se retient en entendant une voix familière. Le colonel Hina.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra et sans s'en rendre compte elle fit demi-tour et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qui furent vite remplacées par de la colère. Quelle colère ? Pourquoi était-elle submergée par un tel sentiment ?

« - Il y a un groupe de pirate qui cause le malheur des habitants de la prochaine île. Nous devons les arrêter et pour cela je vous conseille de prendre mes hommes avec vous. Hina vient aussi. »

Les paroles du colonel Hina résonnaient encore dans la tête de Tashigi. Smoker allait donc partir en mission et de plus sans elle. Que devait elle faire ? Aller demander des explications à son supérieur ou bien fait comme si elle n'avait jamais surpris cet entretient ? La jeune fille avait envie d'aller à la chasse aux pirates elle aussi, c'est pourquoi elle choisi vite de suivre son premier choix. Elle n'y pouvait rien après tout si elle n'été pas du genre à attendre gentiment mais plutôt à suivre son instinct de marine.

Après avoir séché ses larmes elle monta sur la proue où elle vit Smoker qui donnait des ordres à ses hommes. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'approcher, il l'aperçu et l'interpella :

-Ah Tashigi c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais où étiez vous ? Et mon café ?

La concerné rougit en repensant qu'elle avait bu le liquide brûlant avec l'espoir d'apaiser sa colère. Smoker continua :

-Bref il y a plus important. Sergent Tashigi rassemblez vos hommes, nous partons en mission sur la prochaine île.

Elle regarda son supérieur étonnée et bafouilla :

-Mais … je croyais que vous prendriez les hommes du colonel Hina.

Smoker se mit à rire puis répondit :

-C'est donc pour ça que je n'ai pas eu mon café ! Bien évidemment que j'ai refusé ! Comment pourrais-je partir en mission sans mon meilleur sergent ? Tu n'as pas confiance en ton supérieur jeune fille ?

Tashigi rougit puis cria avec gène :

-Sergent Tashigi, pas jeune fille !

Devant la réponse de la marine il rigola de plus belle puis la pria d'aller préparer ses hommes.

Le colonel Hina énervé déclara :

-Hina ne vient plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ce chapitre est un peu plus cour mais le chapitre 3 sera plus long (je l'espère T.T), et pis Tashigi n'est pas présente dans ce chapitre ^^'.

Chapitre 2

Le colonel Smoker ordonna a ses hommes de mettre le cap sur la prochaine île indiquée par le log. IL fit ensuite signe à Hina de le suivre et descendit dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur Hina ferma la porte derrière elle puis s'assit sur le coin du bureau où son ami s'était déjà installé. Elle le dévisagea d'un air contrarié.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre mes hommes ? Votre sergent n'est qu'une fille sans aucun pouvoir.

Smoker soupira puis répondit las :

-Ces pirates ne sont peut être que de simples petits bandits.

Hina répliqua énervé :

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

L'enfumer haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Je suis livre de choisir non ? De plus j'ai une confiance totale envers mon sergent. Cette jeune fille n'a certes pas de réelle force physique mais elle commande ses hommes comme il se doit et je sais qu'elle prendra de bonnes décisions.

Hina, décidément très contrariée, décida de changer de plan d'attaque. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur le bureau, se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de son ami de l'académie qui lui, restant passif.

-Tu as donc plus en confiance en elle qu'en moi ? Nous sommes pourtant tellement proches … Toutes se missions passées ne comptent plus à tes yeux ?

Smoker s'apprêta à répondre mais elle le coupa :

-Smoker-kun, n'as-tu as une seule fois pris en compte mes sentiments ? Crois-tu que si aujourd'hui je suis ici c'est simplement pour exécuter les ordres donnés ? Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas juste pour passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, avec l'espoir que tu me regardes différemment ? Et si je …

Smoker se leva brusquement et sortit de son bureau, laissant Hina ivre de colère derrière lui. Celle-ci prit le cahier de rapport posé sur le bureau et le jeta dans la poubelle. Elle de comptait pas se laisse remplacer par un jeune sergent inutile. Quoi qu'il dise elle les suivra et les surveilleras de très prés. Tashigi n'aura pas Smoker.

Smoker lui été partit se faire un café. Quand il avait besoin de réfléchir il venait souvent ici. La cafetière se tenait dans une petite pièce où très peu de gens venaient, Smoker étant l'un des seuls membres de la marine à consommer du café. De temps en temps il y croisait son sergent. Peut être venait il dans l'espoir de la voir, il ne savait pas. Ses sentiments étaient flous. Hina aurait-elle raison ? S'il éprouvait une certaine préférence envers Tashigi ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais Smoker savait également que refouler ses sentiments quels qu'ils soit ne les feront pas disparaître. Il aimait juste sa présence plus que celle des autres, quoi qu'en dise Hina. Il voulait qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour cette mission et cela même si le gouvernement mondial s'y opposait.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il bu son café d'une traite et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, un soldat frappa à sa porte et dit :

-Colonel Smoker nous arrivons sur l'île.

Celui-ci sourit et donna l'ordre à l'homme d'aller informer Tashigi du débarquement et qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle.

Voilà voilà !! Le chapitre 3 est presque finis d'écrire donc après il faut que je le recopie sur le pc et tout .

Dites moi vos impression s'il vous plait !!!


	3. Chapitre 3

Averti que son supérieur souhaitait la voir, Tashigi pris son sabre préparé auparavant, et partit à sa rencontre.

Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Tashigi une fois arrivé.

Smoker la détailla. Elle avait son habituel chemise à pois rouge et son pantalon bleu. Elle avait par ailleurs les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, signe de négligence.

Il afficha un air railleur :

Allons jeune fille, n'y a-t-il pas de brosse dans votre salle de bain ?

Tashigi rougit et répliqua sèchement.

Un sergent ne doit pas donner d'importance a ses cheveux mais a son entraînement.

Smoker, visiblement amusé de sa réaction s'approcha un peu plus de son sergent chef et remit ses cheveux en place. Elle rougit encore plus sous ce contact inattendu. D'autant plus content il continua :

Certes vous êtes mon sergent et je vous reconnais bien là. Mais tâchez de ne pas oublier que vous êtes une femme. Regardez le colonel Hina. Une créature redoutable autant pour sa force que pour son physique.

Tashigi se sentit humiliée par cette comparaison. Elle le regarda pleine de reproches et rétorqua sur un ton ironique :

Et pourquoi devrais-je faire attention a mon apparence ? Parce que je suis une femme vous avez dit, et bien naturellement que j'en suis une, mais j'aurais tellement voulu être un homme !

Plus de force et moins de poitrine m'aiderais beaucoup à manier le sabre voyez vous !

Smoker sentit qu'il l'avait blessé. Il hasarda :

Vous avez une force mentale hors normes et c'est ça qui fait de vous mon sergent. Alors jeune fille, laissez votre poitrine de côté.

Malgré sa colère Tashigi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Compris colonel ! Je prendrais à l'avenir le temps d'arranger mes cheveux si cela me rend plus présentable à vos yeux !

Smoker sentit la gêne l'envahir, se rendant compte de la tournure que la conversation avait prise.

Je voulais vous voir pour vous prévenir de notre arrivé et aussi pour vous dire que 5 hommes nous suffiront. Je vous accompagne.

Tashigi acquiesça et comme le navire venait d'arriver a destination ils partirent tout deux chercher leurs cinq subordonnés. Ils prirent leurs affaires et débarquèrent sur l'île.

Pendant que nous sommes ici, nous pourrons également réapprovisionner le bateau quand la mission sera finie.

Tashigi exprima son accord au colonel et ordonna à deux soldats de partir en repérage de la ville occupé par les pirates. Les 3 restants installèrent un éventuel campement à quelques kilomètres du bateau sous les conseils de Smoker.

Si jamais la situation venait à se compliquer mieux se tenir loin du vaisseau pour causer le moins de perte possible.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un même hochement de tête et se mirent au travail. Smoker invita Tashigi à l'accompagner rechercher des fruits dans le bosquet avoisinant. Elle accepta de bon cœur, prenant son sabre et un panier avec elle.

Ils s'y aventurèrent donc sans tarder laissant leurs subordonnés derrière eux. La petite forêt était calme, assez éclairée de façon qu'il été agréable de s'y promener. Il colonel déambulait de façon décontracté tandis que Tashigi à ses côté paraissait à l'affût du moindre ennemi, concentré. Smoker s'en aperçu :

Je pense que tu peux te relâcher, ce bosquet n'a pas l'air de renfermer de terribles créatures, tant bien y en aurait-il eu que je te protégerai.

Le sergent chef parut surprise de l'emploie d'une telle familiarité mais l'accepta, rougissant légèrement. Elle rétorqua, tout de même irritée :

Je peux me protéger moi-même, je vous remercie.

Smoker rigola.

Pourquoi tant d'orgueil, n'as-tu aucune sensibilité ?

Elle répondit ironiquement.

Je vous autorise à me tutoyer.

Son supérieur s'arrêta et rougi a son tour.

Je … Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte, Désolé.

Elle lui sourit et accepta qu'il la tutoie.

Ils passèrent une heure à ramasser des fruits, le colonel taquinant son sergent dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Tashigi se sentait bien, s'était décontracté et rigolait avec Smoker. Elle appréciait vraiment son supérieur et était ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

Ils rentrèrent vers midi, de bonne humeur, le panier rempli.

_Voilà voilà !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !! Par contre comme je vais être en vacances la semaine prochaine et que je vais chez mon père je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre la suite avant quelques temps.. Et pis il faudrait que je remonte mes notes aussi (enfin elles restent tout de même correct) …Donc voilà ^^ _


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

La journée se déroula sans encombre, chacun s'occupant du poste que le colonel lui avait confié. Le soldat envoyé en éclaireur revint aprés avoir repéré une troupe de petits pirates dans un village au centre de l'île, derrière le bosquet. Il fit son rapport à son suprieur qui grogna, déçut que ses adversaires ne soit pas plus robustes.

Tashigi elle, était assise près de la mer, tantôt scrutant l'horizon, tantôt nettoyant son sabre.

Smoker qui l'avait aperçu termina rapidement sa tache et se dirigea lentement vers elle.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une fille aussi insensible pouvait venir admirer un coucher de soleil.

Elle reconnu la voix et sourit.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça beau ?

Le concerné pris au dépourvus, mis un temps avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'en regarder un, vraiment.

Le jeune sergent dégagea son sabre pour que son supérieur puisse s'asseoir ses côtés. Smoker s'assit et la contempla discrétement. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, admirant son sabre et laissant ses doigts jouer avec le sable. Elle arborait cependant un sourire apaisé qui fit chaud au coeur de l'enfumer. Il se prit a penser que Tashigi était vraiment une belle femme et qu'il était très heureux de la conter parmis ses subalternes. Le vent caressait son visage, balayait ses cheveux pour laisser apparaître entièrement le visage de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête, essayant de les remettre en place et s'aperçu du regard appuyé de son supérieur. Celui ne détourna pas son regard et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Te voir si sereine est trés rare, j'en profite.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Je nai pas souvent l'occasion de l'être. Aujourdhui le fait de savoir que nos adversaires sont si faibles m'offre une occasion.

- Dommage. Ca te rend très attirante.

Elle rougit et se leva brusquement pour ne pas quil s'en aperoive. Elle prétexta d'avoir soudain très soif et se dirigea vers une tente.

Smoker se sentit déçu, son ventre se serra. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'en aille, il voulait la contemplait encore. Pourquoi réagissait elle toujours si mal quand il la complimentait ? Il se prit penser qu'elle pouvait voir un lui un simple pervers ; la vérité était différente, il ne voulait aucun mal à son sergent. Il l'aimait tout simplement. Il se leva a son tour et sentant la fatigue l'envahir, rentra dans sa tente après avoir établi les tours de garde avec ses subordonnés.

La nuit fut courte pour le colonel. Son sommeil agité eu raison de sa fatigue. Il finit par se lever, renonant tout repos.

Dehors il faisait encore nuit, la lune éclairait la plage et se reflétait sur la mer. Le vent était toujours présent et la mer étè agitée de grandes vagues. Smoker entreprit une marche lente le long de la cte, ses pieds tranant dans lcume. Il rflchissait. Il avait comprit depuis un certain temps ses sentiments envers Tashigi et les acceptait sans pour autant les laisser transparaître. Il était également conscient de ceux de Hina mais ne pouvait les accepter bien qu'il éprouvait une certaine affection envers elle. Ce n'était que de l'amitié et ça ne deviendrait jamais plus, le colonel Hina et lui se connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas son genre de femme. Il aimait les femmes avec du caractère, mais pas provocatrice, plutôt garçon manqué. Tashigi lui plaisait énormément pour ça et son côté maladroit lui rajoutait encore du charme. Il l'aimait donc mais c'était promis de ne pas lui avouer, du moins pour le moment. Après tout, les relations entre subordonnés sont interdites.

Smoker s'aperçut qu'il était maintenant assez éloigné du campement. Il soupira. Après avoir autant marcher il se sentait mieux, il décida de retourner se coucher pour profiter des dernières heure de sommeil qui lui restaient. Il fit demi-tour, prenant soin de toujours garder les pieds dans l'eau. Il était à mi-chemin quand il cru sentir quelque chose sous son pied. Il le souleva et dégagea le sable pour mieux voir. Il sagissait d'un petit couteau, sûrement aux pirates, pensa til. Il le ramassa et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa tente.

_Désolé chapitre pas tèrs long mais euh ba j'en met deux d'un coup alors je suis pardonné !! [Non ? ah bon daccord.. J'essaierai d'écrire bientôt la suite alors quelques commentaires me motiveraient surtout pour savoir votre avis et sur quoi je pourrai m'améliorer ^^]. _

_Euh en fait tout mes chapitre sont cours je crois bien donc bon xD._


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Voilà voilà le chapitre 5 !! Désolé j'ai mis du temps ... et je sais pas quand viendra le prochain non plus ..._**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, les marines se levèrent à l'aube, réveillés par les rayon du soleil pénétrant leur tente. Smoker qui avait passé une dure nuit fut le dernier à en sortir. Il vit tout ses compagnons attroupé autour d'un arbre et s'en approcha, curieux. Ce qu'il y découvrit l'étonna d'autant plus: Le colonel Hina, une main sur la hanche et l'autre tenant fermement le sabre de Tashigi, arborait un air furieux devant une Tashigi s'excusant, presque à genoux. Hina aperçut son vieil ami et répondit à sa mine interrogatrice.

- Ton sergent à faillit me blesser.

Il soupira et regarda Tashigi puis Hina.

-Tu ne l'es pas c'est le principal. Sergent que s'est il passé?

La concerné se redressa et répondit nerveusement.

-J'était en train de m'entraîner ici pensant qu'il n'y avait personne et le colonel est arriver au mauvais moment.

Hina fronça les sourcils et rétorqua d'un ton autoritaire:

-C'est de ma faute maintenant ? Smoker, cette fille ne te créera que des ennuis, tu ferais mieux de changer de Sergent!.

Tashigi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment un simple accident avait-il pu prendre une telle tournure? Cependant elle avait confiance en son supérieur et savait que lui aussi. Pour toute réponse il lui sourit mais eu envie de la taquiner.

-Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchi.

Il partit en rigolant doucement, laissant une Hina satisfaite et une Tashigi anxieuse derrière lui. Le jeune sergent s'apprêta à partir mais Hina déclara d'un ton sec.

- Je ne te le laisserait pas.

Tashigi se retourna étonné.

-Pardon?

Le colonel lui jeta son sabre et lui répondit en tournant les talons.

-Smoker et moi nous connaissons depuis des années et ce n'est pas une jeune fille caractériel comme toi qui gagnera.

Tashigi fronça les sourcils sans réellement comprendre où son supérieur voulait en venir. Hina rigola puis ordonna à ses subordonnés d'installer sa tente.

Smoker était assis face à la mer, l'air pensif. Hina l'aimait et il aimait Tashigi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir les sentiments de cette dernière mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Il laissa jouer ses doigt dans le sable à la recherche désespéré d'une réponse.

-Colonel Smoker!

Il ne tourna pas la tête. Pas besoin, il aurait reconnu cette fois entre toute.

- Le colonel Hina s'installe ici?

Il décela une once d'agacement dans sa voix. Il se leva et la dévisagea.

- Cela te déranges t -il ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il sourit.

-Dommage, de la jalousie venant de toi m'aurait touché.

Tashigi soupira, exaspérée.

-Ne jouez pas l'adolescent Smoker. Il n'y aura pas de jalousie, je vous fais confiance.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre, pris au dépourvu. Elle continua.

-Mais tout de même je dois vous avouer que le colonel m'insupporte. Elle m'a menacer si je m'approchais de vous! Que croit-elle ? Je ne serais plus votre sergent si je vous évitais!

Il rigola:

-Jeune fille, tu as déjà gagné !

La concerné resta encore une fois incrédule. Que voulaient-ils bien dire par « gagné »? Hina la convoquait-elle en duel? Non, Tashigi savait que tout cela avait un rapport avec son supérieur.

Smoker hésita puis déclara avant de se diriger vers le campement.

- Sergent Tashigi, je vous aime …

Celle ci sentit ses joues rosirent et décida de ne pas répondre sans avoir mis du clair dans ses sentiments. Elle commença à déambuler calmement à son tour le long de la côte.

Elle n'était pas étonné, mais ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Elle se doutait également que Smoker ne souhaitait pas de réponse immédiate.

Elle aimait beaucoup son supérieur et n'éprouvais aucun dégoût a imaginer une relation intime d'installer entre eux. Cependant une relation au sein de la marine était interdite et le cacher serait délicat c'est pourquoi elle devait réfléchir avant de répondre.

Si Smoker voulait connaître ses sentiments, oui elle l'aimait, voulait être à ses côtés mais Tashigi savait également qu'Hina leur mettrait des battons dans les roues.

Elle décida donc d'attendre la fin de leur mission puis de prendre une décision avec Smoker.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta a retourner au campement elle aperçut une lumière dans la forêt. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit un homme sous une torche accroché a un arbre, source de la lumière. Il était assis dos a Tashigi et lisait une lettre dans une langue étrangère.

- Excusez moi …

L'homme sursauta et soupira en voyant la silhouette de la jeune fille.

- Ah vous m'avez fait peur .. Je croyais que c'était encore ces maudit pirates ..

Tashigi s'accroupi a sa hauteur et répondit en désignant la lettre:

- Je suis de la marine, pouvez vous m'en dire plus ? Quelle est cette lettre?

L'homme haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Ces pirates ont piller toute notre ville, et surtout ils ont kidnappés ma fille. Pour seul indice ils nous ont laissé cette lettre et le couteau que voici.

Il tendit un petit couteau et la lettre au sergent. Elle lui sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous débarrasser d'eux et retrouver votre fille. Puis-je vous demandez de me suivre? Je pense que mes supérieur souhaiterons vous rencontrez, nous aurons besoin d'un portrait de votre fille.

Il acquiesça et la suivit en direction du campement.

**_Euuh ... reviews ? =3_**


	6. Chapitre 6

**VOilà la suite pour toi Kylia1618 =) c'est encore pas trés long désolé et pis ce chapitre n'est pas trés romantique mais bon faut bien faire avancer l'histoire non ? xD La suite je la met dés que je peux il faudra me laisser le temps de l'écrire mais bon ton commentaire m'a bien encourager alors je pense que le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas trop ( je l'écrirais peut être demain soir et le recopierai dés que j'aurai accés au pc [ je suis pas chez moi donc c'est pas évident ] ). En tout cas merci beaucoup a toi pour tes commentaire =). Je tiens aussi a rappeller qu'il y a des fan art qui sont fait par une des mes amies pour chaque chapitre de cette fic et pour l'instan il n'y a que le premier de fini mais je posterai bientôt un lien je pense. Celui du deuxième chapitre est finit sur papier mais pas encore colo a l'ordi je crois. Je la boosterais un peu à la rentrée xD**

**Chapitre 6**

Le colonel Smoker était retourner en hâte dans sa tente en prenant soin de ne pas croiser Hina. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir avoué ses sentiments a Tashigi et la remerciait intérieurement de ne pas avoir répondu. Il savait que si elle donnait une réponse tout changerait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à son rang de colonel et savait que son sergent aimait également son métier plus que tout. Mais une relation n'était sûrement pas impossible, sauf si Hina décidait de les dénoncer. Mais Smoker savait que même si elle essayerait de les empêcher elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, c'était son amie d'enfance avant tout et il la connaissait par cœur, elle serait triste mais s'en remettrait. Mais d'un autre côté le silence de Tashigi le rongeait. Et si elle prenait peur? Peut être serait elle dégoûtée de lui ? Il ne voulait pas croire ça. Il aimait énormément son lieutenant et voulait pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser en oubliant quelques minutes leur statue. C'était pour le moment impossible et il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il se leva, ressortit de la tente après s'être rafraîchit le visage et aperçu Tashigi revenir accompagné d'un inconnue. Il s'approcha d'elle et attendit son explication. Contre ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer Tashigi ne chercha nullement a le fuir et ne parut pas du tout décontenancé par ce qu'il s 'était passé. Elle lui expliqua comment elle avait rencontré l'homme et lui tendit les pièces à conviction.

Smoker ne parut donner aucune importance a la lettre qu'il ne pouvait lire mais s'arrêta longuement sur le couteau pour sortir de sa poche celui qu'il avait trouver la veille sur la plage. Tashigi s 'exclama :

- Mais … Ils sont identiques ?! Où l'avez vous trouvé colonel ?

- Hier après que nous ayons regardé le coucher de soleil je suis partit me dégourdir et j'ai marcher dessus, il était juste devant le campement.

L'homme répondit:

- C'est étrange, pourquoi ces deux couteaux se trouvaient ils a des endroits si différents?

Smoker haussa les épaules.

- Je vais demander au colonel Hina ce qu'elle en pense car je n'en ai moi même pas la moindre idée.

Tashigi approuva même si elle regrettait de devoir demander de l'aide à sa rival. Pour elle la réussite de son travail passait avec son orgueil et encore plus devant sa vie sentimental. Elle se proposa a emmener en personne les objets au colonel pendant que l'homme décrirait sa fille a Smoker.

Elle se dirigea vers la tente d'Hina et fut surprise de la trouver assise devant, un livre à la main.

En la voyant arriver celle ci referma son livre et se leva.

- J'espères que tu as une bonne raison de venir me voir. Peut être t'es tu rendu compte que tu ne pouvais rien face a moi.

Tashigi ignora cette remarque et lui tendit la lettre et les couteaux. Elle lui expliqua clairement la situation et lui demanda son avis. Hina qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux fit mine de réfléchir puis conclu.

- Je pense que l'équipage de ces pirates ont perdu le premier couteau lors de leur débarquement sur cette île.

Tashigi rétorqua.

- Nous n'avons trouvé aucun bateau autour de cette île.

Hina tenta:

- Alors je pense qu'ils ont perdu ce couteau en se battant contre d'autre pirates qui ont volés leur bateau. Ces malfrats ne sont pas originaires de cette île sinon leur dialecte serait le même et ce n'est pas ce que cette lettre me dit.

Tashigi sourit:

- Je suis sûre que vous avez raison. Vous ne faite pas tort à votre réputation, vous êtes vraiment une femme de grande analyse.

Hina parût attendrit par le sourire de la jeune femme mais se ressaisit aussi vite.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je n'éprouverais jamais aucune sympathie envers vous tant que vous serait son sergent.

Tashigi la regarda sérieusement.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de renoncer a mon statut.

Hina répondit avec un sourire railleur :

-Alors vous renonçait a vos sentiments?

Le sergent ne se défila pas.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. Pour l'instant je réfléchis encore mais sachez que le colonel m'a fait une déclaration et vous le savez. Je ne veux rien vous cacher et je comprend que vous me détestiez mais j'aime également Smoker et je ne peux vous le laisser.

Hina rigola nerveusement et rentra dans sa tente laissant Tashigi seule. Celle ci était heureuse d'avoir dit cela a sa supérieur et savait que si celle ci lui en voulait et qu'elle lui préparerait sûrement un sale coup, elle finirait bien par accepter la réalité. Elle était également satisfaite d'avoir pu voir a l'œuvre les capacités légendaire d'Hina. Sa réputation ne la vantait pas et avait même du mal a la contenir.

Elle repartit donc voir Smoker et l'homme et leur partagea le point de vue d'Hina . Ils furent tous d'accord pour dire que ce raisonnement était plus que logique. Smoker expliqua a son tour comment c'était dérouler le kidnapping et a quoi ressemblait la fille de l'homme.

- Apparemment tout s'est passé hier dans la soirée. La fille de ce monsieur Morita est âgée de 12 ans. Elle est assez petite, fine et a des cheveux court châtains. En fait elle ressemble assez a un jeune garçon et se comporte comme telle. Personne ne sais par où sont partit ces pirates ravisseurs mais selon lui il n'y a que dans la forêt qu'ils auraient pu se cacher. L'île est assez petite donc voilà il n'y a que cet endroit de probable. Je suggères que nous commencions les recherches cette après midi, qu'en dis tu jeune fille?

- Sergent Tashigi. Je penses que c'est une bonne idée. Je vais informer les autres de notre programme. Dois je en informer le colonel Hina?

Smoker sembla hésiter.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je doute que le colonel ne soit venu pour nous aider. Laisse là diriger les évènements seule et viens avec moi sans les autres. A nous deux nous suffiront largement.

Tashigi ne paraissait pas convaincue mais elle ne chercha pas a protester. Elle voulait être seule avec Smoker même si cela mettait leur vie en jeux. Elle voulait lui faire confiance et croire qu'ils pourraient se protéger. Si ils ne pouvaient a deux arrêter une bande de pirates ils ne pourront affronter la marine de part leur relation. C'était un défis qu'elle se lançait et elle compter bien le réussir.

**_Les personnages sont assez sérieux mais c'est comme ça que je voit les choses. Smoker et Tashigi sont un peu plus agé que Luffy et les autres idiots ils me semble donc je préfére les faire aborder leur sentiments d'une manière plus réfléchit. ( ne m'en voulait pas par "idiot" je leur adresse un compliment, je les aimes énormément !!! et d'ailleur encore plus parcequ'ils le sont :p ). Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe mais n'étant pas chez moi le logiciel que j'ai utilisé ici ne posséde pas de correcteur d'orthographe et je suis vraiment nules :s. Je m'excuse également s'il y a des fautes de grades mais il m'arrive de confondre avec ceux de Riza et Roy de FMA ( je pense prochainement écrire une fic de ce couple mais d'abord je finis celle en cours !!! xD ). _**

**_Sur ce merci a tous ( et surtout a toi Kyria) de votre patience et au prochain chapitre ;D_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voilà voilà la suite =D J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira mais si cette fois encore ce n'est pas trés romantique xD. Le prochain chapitre sera peut être le dernier .. je ne sais pas.**

Chapitre 7

Après avoir déjeuné, Tashigi promit à l'homme qu'elle ramènerait sa fille puis partit en direction de la forêt accompagnée de Smoker. Ils n'avaient emporté avec eux que le strict minimum: deux gourdes, un pistolet et Shigure le sabre de Tashigi. Ils s'engouffrèrent silencieusement dans le bosquet.

Smoker se sentait assez nerveux. Il avait pris la décision de partir seul avec son sergent sur un coup de tête et ne savait comment se comporter avec elle. Devait il faire comme si de rien était ou bien attendre que sa coéquipière brise d'elle même le silence? Il la regarda.

Elle marchait à un rythme soutenue, le regard tenue au loin, son visage sans réelle expression. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui sourie ou même qu'elle le regarde. Mais elle n'en fit rien. La jeune femme s'était pourtant rendu compte que son supérieur la fixée mais s'efforça à ne rien faire paraître. Elle savait que si elle croisait son regard elle se trahirait.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments, son opinion de Smoker avait changé. Elle l'avait toujours pensé comme quelqu'un prenant soin de ses subalternes mais se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'était ainsi qu'avec elle. Elle lui faisait confiance mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il souhaitait tenter quelque chose, seule, elle ne pourrait le repousser.

Smoker la sentit se raidire et compris ses craintes. Il soupira blessé:

- Détends toi je ne suis pas une bête sauvage tu sais.

Tashigi lui affirma que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui mais qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'était de santé de la fille de M Tanaka. Il n'en cru pas un mot et fut énervé qu'elle lui mente ainsi.

Il se posta devant elle.

-Tashigi je pense que nous devrions parler.

Elle répondit agacé;

- Pas maintenant nous devons mener cette mission à bien.

-Tu ne me prend pas au sérieux?

Elle le regarda tristement, blessé par cette question.

- pas maintenant… je vous promet qu'après …

Il se résigna. Après tout son sergent avait raison, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques heures s'il avait réussit jusqu'à maintenant.

Soudain Tashigi attrapa le bras de l'enfumer et désigna un passage forcé entre les buissons. Ils s 'approchèrent et aperçurent des marques de sang séché sur les feuilles.

-Un des pirates a du se blesser, une chance pour nous.

Tashigi déglutit.

-A moins que ce ne soit le sang de la fille.

Il grogna puis commença à se frayer un passage dans les buissons en prenant bien soin de suivre le sang. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils commencèrent à percevoir des cris et chants au loin.

-Après le butin, un fête. Typique des pirates.

Tashigi sourit.

-De la marine aussi.

Smoker explosa de rire.

-Nous ne sommes pas si différents finalement.

Ils rirent puis reprirent leur route. Les bruits se firent de plus en plus intense et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le campement.

L'équipage était constitué d'une dizaine de jeunes hommes frivoles qui visiblement n'avaient pas mangés depuis leur dernier pillage. Ils étaient tous brun aux cheveux très courts excepté un qui les avait tombant sur ses épaules. Ils festoyaient gaiement autour d'un feu, se saoulant au rhum et mangeant quelques poulets pris au village.

Smoker aperçut une jeune fille correspondant à la description de Tanaka attaché à un arbre à côté de l'homme aux cheveux long. Il regarda Tashigi.

-Notre priorité est la fille. Nous reviendrons plus tard nous occuper d'eux avec du renfort.

Le sergent leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui bien sûre colonel, ces charmants pirates ne s'apercevront pas de sa disparition et ne viendront surtout pas nous attaquer.

Smoker rougit et bégaya:

-… C'est justement le plan.

Tashigi soupira.

-Et comment allons nous récupérer la fille colonel?

Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis déclara.

- Ce pirates aux cheveux long est complètement saouls je ne pense pas que ce sera très difficile. Et si tu allais le distraire?

La concerné rougit.

- Pas moyen que je face ça.

Smoker lui offrit un sourire sadique.

- Ordre d'un supérieur, _sergent Tashigi_.

Elle se leva d'un bond, visiblement très énervé. Elle défit quelques boutons de sa chemise et se dirigea vers le pirate qui sembla se prendre très vite au jeux. Smoker en profita pour emmener la jeune fille en la rassurant avec quelques mots. Ils s'enfonça dans la forêt et attendit sa coéquipière. Elle arriva quelque minute après visiblement satisfaite d'avoir mené a bien sa mission. Smoker rigola.

- Pratique.

Tashigi haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi parlez vous?

Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

-Ta poitrine, jeune fille. ( cf chapitre1 ou 2 je sais plus)

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et admettre que son corps généreux lui procurait quelques avantages. Ils détachèrent la jeune fille qui les remercia poliment et rentrèrent au campement.

Quand ils furent arrivés Tanaka se jeta sur sa fille et l'embrassa chaleureusement ( sur la joue hein o_O ). Il remercia a son tour les deux marines et rentra dans son village.

Smoker s'apprêta a retourner dans sa tente quand Hina l'interpella.

- tu ne va pas te renfermer maintenant … Il te reste tant de chose a mettre au point. Ca m'embêterait de devoir expliquer au qg que tu n'accompli pas la mission que tu t'était attribué jusqu'au bout.

Il la regarda surpris et vit son sourire. Un sourire amical.

-Ca veut dire que …

Elle le coupa.

-Rien du tout. Je m'assure juste que tu ne te défile pas. C'est à ça que sers un ami non?

Smoker acquiesça puis Hina rentra dans sa tente .Il se tourna vers Tashigi qui avait assisté à leur conversation.

-Hina s'est résigné est m'encourage, il ne me manque plus que ton point de vue.

Tashigi le regarda et rougit furieusement.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la forêt. Voulez vous bien m'accompagner colonel?

Il sourit.

-Avec plaisir.

**Reviews =3 ?**

**En fait en ce moment je lis fma je viens de finir aujourd'hui le dernier tome paru donc c'est vraiment possible que le caractère de Tashigi s'aparente a celui de Riza ... Je suis désolé mais Tashigi et Smoker c'est assez lointain donc voilà xD Et pis de toute manière les personnages ont souvent des caractère déformé dans les fics non ? ( C'est une excuse bidon ça Gwen !!! * euh bon d'accord ...*).**

**Au fait il y aura peut être deux version du chapitre prochain ... je vous laisse deviner pourquoi et au moins vous pourrez faire un choix. Je l'écrirais dés que possible mais si je ne l'ai pas posté d'ici samedi c'est que vous ne l'aurais pas avant deux semaines comme je pars en vacances.**

**Voilà =)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre cours je sais mais là je suis fatigué et je voulais partager en deux partit pour la raison que vous verrez en bas. La suite et fin demain soir ou samedi matin =)**

**Chapitre 8**

Tashigi était dans la forêt, assise sur un rocher, attendant nerveusement son supérieur.

_-Je vais faire un rapport à nos supérieurs et je te rejoins a l'entrée de la forêt._

Le sergent avait approuvée sans difficulté, bien heureuse de pouvoir être un petit moment seule pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le nuit commençait a tomber et le vent se levait. Tashigi frissonna. Elle regrettait d'être seule dans le bosquet, que Smoker ne soit pas auprès d'elle.

Les bruissons bougèrent et elle se retourna vivement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Contre toute attentes ce n'était pas l'enfumer qui se tenait en face d'elle mais le pirates aux cheveux longs, leur chef. Il chancelait, une bouteille à la main et regardait Tashigi avec un grand sourire carnassier.

- Te revoilà jeune fille.

Tashigi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il s'était jeté sur elle et la maintenait à terre. Elle se sentit paniquer et ne pouvant se défendre face à la force de l'homme ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Il rigolait a pleine voix et regardait Tashigi d'un air de plus en plus pervers.

- Tu me chauffes et tu t'en vas? Vous avez récupérés la gamine mais ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Tashigi essaya de se débattre, le parsemant de coups qui ne l'atteignaient même pas. Elle regretta d'avoir laissé Shigure au campement mais se douta qu'elle n'aurait pu l'utiliser couchée ainsi.

L'homme ne perdit pas son temps et commença à déboutonner sauvagement la chemise du sergent.

- COLONEEEEEL !!!!!

Le pirate sortit un bandeau de sa poche et le noua autour de la tête de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de crier a nouveau.

- Tu vas nous faire repérer si tu continues. Tu ferais mieux de profiter, tu ne t'imagine même pas toutes les filles qui auraient aimé être a ta place.

Tashigi l'implora du regard mais il resta indifférent. Il rapprocha au contraire dangereusement son visage du sien, le tenant d'une main pour empêcher la jeune fille de détourner la tête. Il s'apprêtait a briser la distance les séparant quand il fut soulevé brutalement en l'air par une épaisse fumé grise. Tashigi se redressa rapidement et aperçut Smoker, face à elle visiblement très énervé. Elle vit aussi que deux subalternes l'avait suivit. Smoker leur donna ordre de capturer et de ramener au campement le chef des pirates et par la même occasion ses subordonnés. Ils s 'exécutèrent laissant Smoker s'occuper de son lieutenant.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui sourit. Tashigi n'arrivait pas a se calmer et pleurait toujours autant. Il l'attira contre lui et lui murmura:

-Tout est finit maintenant, je regrette de t'y avoir forcé tout a l'heure.

Tashigi se dégagea de son étreinte et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute … je suis si faible.

Il l'a regarda attendri.

-C'est pour ça que je veux être là pour te protéger.

Elle lui lança un regard triste et il compris qu'il avait blessée sa fierté. Il soupira.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es forte mais je veux te protéger pour que plus aucun homme ne refasse ça.

Elle sourit.

-Je te trouve bien possessif.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura.

-C'est parce que je t'aime.

Il pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa timidement. Un baiser rapidement rompu par la jeune fille qui s'écarta. Smoker sembla déçu.

- C'est donc ça ta réponse?

Elle ne répondit pas contemplant ses pieds. Il s'emporta.

- Tashigi ce n'est pas un jeux tu sais! Je suis fou de toi depuis longtemps et tu le sais. Alors s'il te plait ne me fait plus languir, mais si tu me rejète je veux le savoir, je...

-Ce n'est pas ça.

Elle leva brutalement la tête, découvrant ses yeux embués a nouveaux de larmes. Smoker recula d'un pas surpris.

- Ce n'est pas si simple! On ne peux pas s'embrasser comme ça, nous laisser aller sans réfléchir aux conséquences. On pourrait perdre notre place et ça je ne le veux pas, et toi non plus.

- Nous ne perdrons pas nos places.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

Il se rapprocha a nouveaux d'elle et hésitant un instant il laissa finalement sa main se perdre dans les cheveux de Tashigi.

- Je le sais c'est tout.

Elle rigola nerveusement mais n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Il replongea a nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pour une fois pourquoi n'offrirais tu pas à ton corps ce dont il a tant envie?

Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis descendit dans son coup. Il la sentit frissonner.

- Personne ne le saura nous pourront nous voir en cachette et si un membre de l'équipage s'en apercevait jamais il ne nous trahirait.

Le silence de la jeune fille commença a devenir pesant pour l'enfumer.

- Je ne te forcerais pas.

Aucune réponse. Il leva les yeux et la regarda, paniquant soudain.

-Tashigi s'il te plait … dit le moi.

Le bruit du vent carressant les feuilles.

Elle ne régissait pas.

Smoker baissa les yeux.

Elle lui répondit doucement.

- Smoker. Je t'aime.

**Reviews?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera lemon je pense donc si vous ne voulez pas lire de lemon arrêter vous là =3**


	9. Chapitre 8,2

_**Chapitre 8.2**_

-Smoker. Je t'aime

Surpris il releva la tête. Tashigi rougit ce qui le fit sourire. Il sa serra dans ses bras tendrement et recommença à déposer de brefs baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos à son tour et l'obligea a la regarder

Il lui prit les lèvres, jouant avec avec envie. Elle répondit à son baiser en l'approfondissant.

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et ne voulait plus penser aux conséquences, juste apprécier le moment présent en se laissant guider par ses sentiment. Smoker mordilla la lèvre supérieur de son sergent qui frémit. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus fougueuse, les deux ayant du mal à rester calme.

Smoker lui susurra:

-Tu veux le faire?

La concerné explosa de rire.

-Ca ne se demande pas! Tu n'es vraiment pas romantique.

Il rougit et la poussa délicatement contre un arbre.

Tout en l'embrassant il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme, caressant sensuellement son ventre, effleurant son soutien-gorge. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais son expérience le faisait presser les choses. Il avait quelques fois batifoler avec des femmes, rien de bien sérieux, mais douter qu'il en soit de même pour Tashigi. Il défit son soutien-gorge puis attrapa délicatement un de ses seins. Tashigi sentit de la chaleur envahir son ventre et ne pus contenir un faible gémissement. Smoker le perçu, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il ôta le T-shirt de Tashigi puis le siens.

Elle passa ses doigts sur son torse, dessinant le contour de ses muscles. Elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de l'observer mais elle n'aurait jamais penser pourvoir un jour le toucher.

Smoker la força a arrêter ses caresses en se rapprochant d'elle. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou descendant jusqu'au nombril prenant soin dans un premier temps de contourner la poitrine.

Cette position n'étant pas pratique, il allongea Tashigi sur les feuilles et repris ses baisers. Il osa enfin les seins, malaxant le droit d'une main et embrassant l'autre, s'arrêtant longuement sur les tétons dressés de Tashigi pour qui la respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus. Il plongea les yeux dans les siens et attendit son approbation. Elle hocha la tête esquissant un doux sourire.

Il retira le pantalon de Tashigi puis le siens ne laissant que leur sous vêtements.

Il s'allongea sur elle en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser et continua de l'embrasser tout en se frottant contre elle doucement. Elle pouvait sentir son désir et ne voulait pas trop le faire languir. Elle fut pourtant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, laissant a Smoker décider de tout. Les caresses de celui-ci se firent de plus en plus intimes, arrachant de faibles plaintes à sa partenaire. Elle resserra ses jambes autour des siennes et il comprit que c'était le moment. Il caressa ses cuisses, remontant petit à petit vers sa culotte pour finalement la retirer pour qu'elle rejoigne le reste de leur vêtement. Il ne tarda pas a enlever le sien. Il la désirait de tout son corps et ne pouvait plus patienter d'avantage. Il la regarda en se postant a son entrée. Elle lui dit.

- C'est ma première fois.

Il hocha la tête et promit d'être doux.

Tout en la regardant il la pénétra lentement, guettant le moindre signe de douleur sur son visage. Elle se crispa mais l'encouragea à continuer. Quand il fut complètement en elle, il attendit quelques instants puis commença de lents vas et viens qui s 'accélérèrent avec le temps. Tout deux haletaient, Tashigi plantant ses ongles dans le dos épais de son supérieur. Il sentit qu'il ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps et accéléra encore, donnant de rapide mais doux coup de reins. La jeune fille sentait une sensation inconnu mais agréable l'envahir. Smoker atteint le point de non retour, embrassa Tashigi puis s'affala à ses côtés. Elle se lova contre lui.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si rapide.

Elle rigola.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était bien comme ça.

Il sourit heureux.

-Je t'aime.

_**Voilà c'est la fin. Je suis désolé j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire de lemon et c'est pas le plus simple .. Je n'ai pas trop détailler non plus je voulais pas tomber dans le porno hein o_O Et Smoker vas assez vite parce que déjà … bah moi je l'imagine plutôt maladroit que romantique et pis que de toute manière c'est pas parce qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon qu'il est plus doué a ce niveau xD**_

_**Reviews ?=3**_


End file.
